The day that Jasper lost it
by hulachowdown
Summary: Just some random twilight one shot fluff. All of the normal pairings. Alice's POV. My summaries suck, sorry.


**Warning: the following scene has some sexual situations. Read at your own disgretion.**

***I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but I wish I did own Jasper.***

**Hiya everyone, hula here.**

**This is just some random one shot twilight fluff . I actualy based this off of the wierdest dream I ever had a few nights ago and wrote it down this morning when I had nothing more important to do. **

**Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

The Day Jasper Lost It

Alice POV

"Ewwwww guys, get a room!" I whine as I walk in on Rose and Emmett going at it on the living room couch.

I heard Emmett groan as Rose pulled away. He let his lips keep themselves busy on his wife's neck. They were lucky that vampires couldn't get hickeys because they'd be covered with them if we could.

"You're just jealous because Jasper doesn't ever burst into random acts of passionate love," Rose teased.

'You could call what you're doing that I guess....' I thought smiling slightly.

Emmett laughed at Rose's comment before returning his lips onto hers. I made a face in their direction and snort in disgust. They were really too physical about their love.

I scowl slightly as I walk away. I make my way towards the kitchen, hoping that I'll find something that might amuse me. I am starting to regret not taking Jasper up on his offer to go hunting with him.

I manage to walk in on another couple expressing their love for each other in a less then proper way for a public room. I feel as if I am going to be sick but seeing as I can't, it just bugs me even more.

"EWWWWWW!!! ESME!!! CARLISE!!!! GROSS!!!!!" I shout as I run out of the room.

Ok maybe I overreacted just a bit, but that was most likely the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I feel like a five year old who just walked in on her parents having sex. I felt all of my existing innocence leave me as I struggle to get the images of my parents going at it like a bunch of horny teenagers. I mean, I get that they have needs just like any other person, but couldn't they keep their making out sessions in their room?

I decided it was best if I didn't leave the safety of the main hall, seeing as I was currently prone to walking in on happy couples. I hardly wanted to walk on Nessie and Jake because as much as she was my niece, what she did with Jake was her business. I was just going to sit here and wait for Jasper to return so he could keep me occupied.

Well, it turns out that I really didn't need to move for me to see couples expressing their love; they came to me one way or another. Bella and Edward came in through the front door totally all over each other.

"The date went well I take it," I muttered, knowing that they would hear it.

Edward manages to pry Bella off of him and he picks her up. With a wink towards me, he disappears to their room.

I sigh and try to listen for Jasper. I was starting to crave some of his magical emotional control powers, they would have kept me from getting this disgusted with ease. I hear him running towards the house, towards me.

Within a few moments, his amazingly perfect tussled blond hair appeared through the door. His button down shirt was barely buttoned up and it showed off his perfectly sculpted pale skin. His pants were a bit dirty from hunting and he smelt of blood. It was enough to drive my emotions up a notch and for my body to tense up momentarily. His warm golden eyes met mine for an electric moment.

"Hello miss," he said letting his natural accent flow thickly threw his words.

"Hello sir, how was your hunt?" I ask him hoping that I didn't sound as dazzled by him as I felt.

"Enjoyable. How was your afternoon so far?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Terrible...." I said letting my lust for him overwhelm me slightly.

He picked up on those vibes and he nodded slightly. Before I could ask for him to kiss me, his lips were on mine. His hands ran over my body as I thought of a plan.

I slowly directed us towards the kitchen, not letting the kissing stop. As we got there, our bodies collided with the granite counter top lightly and sent a set of metal bowls flying across the room.

"Oh my..." I could hear Esme gasp.

"Jasper! Alice!" Carlisle's shocked voice cried.

We continued our parade through the living room. Rose and Emmett immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

"Well this is.... surprising," Rose whispered.

"WOOT! Go, Jasper!" Emmett chanted.

We slowly made our way upstairs. I felt Edward in my thoughts and banged on his door as we made our way to our room, well actually we took a little detour but I just had to do it for the heck of it.

As we got to our room we broke off our kisses and burst out laughing.

"That was....." Jasper managed to get out but never finished the sentence.

"Perfect," I let myself finish.

"Did you see their faces?!?" he asked as he got himself under control.

"You just lost it!" I giggle.

"Yes I did. I have I feeling that today will always be known as the day the Jasper lost it," he laughed.

"Oh yes, it shall," I said winking at him suggestively.

He hardly had time to react before I pounced at him and shoved him on the bed. I jumped and joined him. We just let ourselves surrender to the passion burning within us.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
